Bad Day
by daydream53
Summary: Mikey is having a off day as in BAD and snaps and storms off. After some time in his room with a pencil and some paper, He feels better than ever. READ and REVIEW rated for one sware word


Ok, just another storie i started writting and endend up with,

inspired by my homework for Creative Writting class.

Hope you enjoy!

READ ON

* * *

Mikey slammed the door behind him, he could hear it echo through the sewer home. Normally Raph didn't get to him like that, but something just snapped in Mikey. He new he shocked his whole family by storming away, that was Raph's job not his. But, he just had to get away from the red wearing turtle. Mikey spun around and pressed the lock button on the door nob. The orange loving turtle knew it would not keep his brothers out if they wanted in, but it told them that he wanted to be alone.

Mikey let out another frustrated sigh. He was still trying to figure ouy what just happened. His whole morning had been bad, starting with the three hours he got of sleep. The turtle spent the night tossing and turning, not that Mikey knew why. Then he and his brothers were woken up early by Master Splinter, for "Training" or as he and Raph secretly call it "Early morning torture." So with out breakfast Mikey had to jog through the cold sewers, tripping once on the way and falling into the water. It was easy to get out, but an even colder run home. Then returning to their underground home, the boys were sent to sparing. Where Mikey cold, hungry and tiered got his butt kicked by all three of his brothers and Master Splinter. Earning himself flips for "lack of concentration". Finally after flips and half an hour of meditation the turtles were set free. With a foot out the door, Raph and Mikey started arguing, the red wearing turtle starting with a crack at Mikey. Already irradiated with his day, Mikey was quick to snap back. The normally playful argument went south, fast. A few seconds later Donny and Leo intervened, Leo holding back Raph, Donny holding onto Mikey. With a snarl that could rival Raph's and a loud "Fuck off" Mikey had stormed away to his room. Mikey could feel his brothers eyes on his shell. The three older turtles stared at him in shock, Leo loosely holding on to Raph's arm. He knew Master Splinter was probably watching from the doorway of the dojo. But, passed by the room without a glance. The orange turtle stomped the last few feet to his room and slammed his door.

Mikey let out another sigh that turned into a low growl, sitting down his his desk chair. He started spinning himself slowly, examining his room as he went. The door, his bunk bed to it's left, the bottom bunk covered with random stuff Mikey had collected, comics, action figures, movies, the list went on. On the top bunk was a pile of blankets and pillows, it was where he slept. Still spinning he cam to his desk. The only clean thing in the room. The only thing on it was a old lap top Donny had given him in the corner and a sketch pad sitting in the middle. Mikey stopped spinning only glancing at the rest of his room. To his left as a towering book shelf, with book, more comics, games, old sketch books and anything else Mikey had no place for. He slowly looked back down at the book in front of himself. Hesitatingly the young turtle picked the pad of paper, flipping it to an open page. Without removing his eyes from the bland white paper, he reached for the left hand drawer, where he kept his drawing equipment, pens, pencils that kind of thing. Mikey tensed, before he could reach the handle, their were foot steps coming closer. He listened as they stopped outside his room, and knocked lightly on the door. Mikey make no move to answer it. "Mikey." they called softly. Mikey resisted the instincts to snort, of course Donny would be the one sent to check on him. Donny wait a few moments before calling again. The purple waring turtle tried the door handle, with no luck. With one last call, Don turned a walked back, with out a response with Mikey.

Mikey listened as his brother's footsteps faded. He suppressed the bit of guilt he felt for ignoring Donny. Mikey turned his attention back to his sketch book, pulling out his pencils. Grabbing one of his number twos, he set to work

* * *

Mikey let out a small grown, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The orange turtle didn't remember falling asleep, but woke up doubled over at his desk. He could not for the life of him figure out how Donny went so sleep like that so much. Mikey let our another grown, stretching his back, his arms in the air. He then glanced around his room, trying to find the time. His eyes were caught his sketch book in front of himself and stared wide eyed at the picture. It was in Mikey's point of view, his brothers stood ahead of him with weapons out, across the room Shredder glared at the turtles. Mikey continued flipping back through the book, looking at the work he did before he fell asleep. The pictures were either of the turtles, Master Splinter, April or Casey.

Mikey tossed the book back on the desk, and flopped back in his chair. He felt just fine. All the anger he felt before were gone. It was coming back to him, he had sketched for the longest time, till the anger faded then his body had shut down with exhaustion. A smile played across the turtles face, Master Splinter was right, expressing yourself helps. Mikey dove for the book again, thumbing through the pages. He really did enjoy sketching, it was something he was good at. The few pictures he showed his family, they all agreed. They all thought the orange loving turtle had a raw talent for drawing, and being creative.

Mikey flipped back to the last picture, happiness bubbling up inside him. Gently he placed the book back on the desk the drawing facing up. The artiest spun in his chair , looking for a clock. After a few spins Mikey remembered he did not have one anymore, he had thrown it at Raph a few weeks ago for trying to wake him up at six in the morning on there day off. Mikey gave himself one last spin stopping when he was facing the door. With a dramatic leap Mikey waltzed across the room and out the exit.

* * *

Mikey stopped near the entrance of the living room. The only light coming from the television, where a movie was playing. Mikey could make out three heads, two on the couch and one in a chair. Using his ninja skills, Mikey silently slipped in to the kitchen. He did a double take on his enterance, the clock on the old stove read 9:43. Master Splinter had let him skip evening practice. Mikey let out a small laugh, he wasn't sure why. The turtle pulled open the fringe, and examined the continence. Finding nothing of interest, he closed the it and slipped back out into the living room. His smile was replaced with a goofy smirk, as he glanced at his brothers again. In one swift move Mikey vaulted over the couch landing between Raph and Leo. "What we watching?" He asked grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Leo. Raph and Leo both turned in shock, Donny kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Eagle Eye." The purple turtle answered. Mikey nodded for a moment, rubbing his chin trying to pull his best in deep thought expression.

"Right, Right. What part?" He asked, still nodding and rubbing.

"They just got in the box." Donny was the one to answer again. "They injected themselves with the chemicals." He paused for a second "You good Mike?" He added glancing back at Mikey.

"Never Better." The orange turtle said, smiling ear to ear. The three other turtles smiled back.

"Good." muttered Leo, "Cuz, there is only room for one Raphael."

"What you say Fearless?" Snarled the red waring turtle, turning dramatically in his seat.

"Nothing Raph. Watch the movie." Leo said giving the TV his full attention.

"That s'what I thought." Raph muttered, turning back to the movie. The four turtles sat in silence watching the end of Eagle Eye.

* * *

I hope you liked it

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

sorry to the people i said i would make one-shots for and never got to it... have you ever had one of those times wherer you have to take get a few strange ideas off your mind before you can keep witing? Cuz that is what is going on with me... so sorry! :D

Any way,

REVIEW PLEASE LIKE NOW!

Love,

Dream

I am having major issues with this story, so i am reposting it... hopefuly it works!


End file.
